Tau'ris Suprise
by TheDreadCaptain
Summary: What if in the Earth-Mimbari war a Tau'ri Colony and the Tau'ri Fifth Fleet is somehow transported to the Babylon 5 Universe and are discovered by the Mimbari. Multi-Crossover now.
1. Chapter 1

**_Milky Way Galaxy, Earth, 2029 (Tau'ri Calendar)_**

 _'Beep Beep Beep'_ are the sounds that woke Lieutenant Smith up. As he stood up he looked around to see Stargate Command's Control room in Shayeen Mountain, As Lt. Smith looked down on his screen it read 'Priority Message from Brigadier General Tony to General Hailey'. Smith quickly straightened himself and then got on the Phone (Subspace Comm)

"Hello? Yes… Lieutenant Smith here... Get me General Hailey ASAP. Priority Message from Brigadier General Tony!"

"General Hailey Here, What going on Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am, Brigadier General Tony is requesting Assistance Theta Colony is under attack by Remnant Lucian Alliance Forces"

"Ah great" Hailey said as she sighed "All right, get me Rear Admiral Constantine on the line"

"Yes, Ma'am"

Only a few moments later Constantine's image popped up on her screen "General, what do I owe the Pleasure to this time?"

"Admiral, get your fleet to theta Colony now! Lucian Alliance forces are attacking looks like their Remnant fleet"

"Understood, Fifth Fleet is on its way ma'am"

"Admiral, I will have you court-marshaled if you call me Ma'am one more time"

"Alright then 'General' Hailey, Admiral Constantine out" he said with a big ass Smirk on his face

 ** _Milky Way Galaxy, theta Colony, 2029_**

"Where are my reinforcements?" Yelled Brigadier General Tony, although an BC X-304 Daedalus could take on two Anubis-Class Ha'taks, ten BC X-304s Couldn't take on 86 Ha'taks especially The Ba'al/Anubis/Replicator-Class Ha'taks, right now though his Ten Daedalus-Class fleet would soon engage The Enemy fleet, they were in the protective bubble of the Planetary shield

"How long till shield Failure, Sargent?"

"23 Minutes, Sir"

"I don't like the look of this"

Just as General Tony said it the Stargate activating "Unscheduled off-world activation" said sergeant Thron

"Close the Iris and raise SG Shields"

"Yes, General... Sir IFF detected it's... SG 5?"

"Alright... Defense Teams Stand by! ... Open the Iris and lower shields"

Only a minute later SG 5 came running in with a couple of Plasma bolts Right behind them, but before anyone could say anything three Lucian Alliance soldiers came running in with MK-I Front shields (Looks like Roman shields only in a Transparent Golden color and made of force fields which are projected from a wrist held device) Immediately The Tau'ri Soldiers opened fire but the shields Kept the Naquada/Steel rounds from killing them. Behind them came Ran in two Lucian Engeenirs who were carrying some type of device when the Stargate shut down.

"General! The Lucian Fleet is moving into Hyperspace!"

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Sir, Fifth fleet has entered the system"

But before anything could be done, said, or even thought of. Everything turned into whiteness. General Tony opened his eyes to see Sargent Thorn AL Farq, Lieutenant Quick Folger, and Major James May on the floor moaning in Pain and tiredness

 ** _Tau'ri Federation Space Force (TFSF) Command ship Death or Sorrow_**

"Admiral, we are dropping out of Hyperspace in 8 Minutes" said Lieutenant Timathy the Navigational officer

"Very well, Give me Fleet wide" He was going to announce General Quarters to his Fleet of 30 BC-304 Daedalus-Class ships, 8 BS-309 Clayman-Class Heavy Carriers, 4 BS-308 Heavy Cruisers, 2 Stealth ships, 3 Aurora Drone ships, and 1 Heavy Super Cruiser (Flagship)

Sargent Unka (Unas) Nodded to him signifying that He was clear to go "Attention Fleet, We are about to drop into Combat, so you know the drill, General Quarters!" and with that being said the fleet dropped out of hyperspace, only to find theta Colony's shields up and the Pitch blackness of space. Rear Admiral Constantine stood up from his chair and looked around "People, I want to know where that Lucian Alliance fleet is, and I wa-" said Constantine as suddenly bright whiteness. As Constantine opened His eyes he saw how Sgt. Unka rushed to Major Amlie and checking her Pulse

 ** _Milky Way Galaxy, 2246, January 6th, Mimbari Spy ship, Hyperspace_**

Mal'ek was the Commander of the Spy ship _Shining star,_ they were scouting the local hyperspace area for Human colonies, when the most particular of things happened.

"Jalka'k are you sure that the system just... appeared from nowhere?"

"I am most certain of it, unless someone can make an entire system disappear from our reality, It just appeared"

"Hmm, most disturbing prepare to change our course to that system"

And with that the Mimbari ship headed for the now dubed 'Flash system' by the Mimbari. It only took the Mimbari ship 8 hours to get to the system. As soon as the ship got out of Hyperspace it started scanning the area with passive scanners "Mal'ek look at this, 58 ships of variuos configuration, but that is not the disturbing thing. I am detecting around 580,380 Human life signs in the Fleet and on the planet which they are orbiting. And I am also detecting around 100,500 _unknown_ life signs spread throughout the fleet"

"We should return to Mimbari space and Inform the Grey council, Jalka'k"

"Yes indeed"

 ** _F-302 0156 "Golden Hawk", 'Flash' System, 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

"Woah, Hawk Three, you saw that?" asked Paris keys Golden Hawk or Squadron leader "Ah hell yeah Gold Hawk, What do you think that is" he asked pointing to the ship which just exited some type of hyperspace and started scanning the system, It looked like the cockpit of an fighter just a bigger and brighter and it had in the back two wings turned 30 Degree up and a third wing on top looking a little back

"Well who wants to say hallo? Gold Hawk you want to say Hallo?"

"Hawk two shut up"

"Roger that Gold Hawk"

"Hawk four, this is Gold Hawk, The Pleasure of saying Hello is all yours"

"Damn it people! I am always the one, Why can't Gold Hawk do it?"

"Alright you whiny little Brat!"

 ** _Milky Way Galaxy, 'Flash' system, 2246, January 6th, Mimbari Spy ship_**

"Mal'ek four Human strike Craft are approaching, looks like a patrol. But they are unlike any human strike Craft I have ever seen" Mal'ek thought for a second he could capture them and Interrogate them to find out what's going on, but these where not the standard Nightfurys the Mimbari are used to. His line of thought was broken when Jalka'k said "Mal'ek The Human strike Crafts are broadcasting something to us" Jalka'k pressed a button and the Human message came over to the Mimbari, luckily, both of them knew how to talk the Human language English "Attention unknown vessel, This is Hawk Squadron of the Tau'ri Federation Space Force, I am Colonel Jacknil O'Hala, Please Identify yourself"


	2. Chapter 2

**So hi. With all honesty here, I wasn't Planning on publishing any new chapters any time soon but I was watching Babylon 5 and I guess I just felt that I needed to satisfy myself, any who, does anyone remember the name of those aliens called _Serrakin_ or something. Please inform me of friendly aliens living in the SGU so that i can include them here. **

**_Outer 'Flash' System, 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

"Attention unknown vessel, this is Hawk Squadron of the Tau'ri Federation Space Force, I am Colonel Jacknil O'Hala, Please Identify yourself" said Colonel Jacknil over the subspace comm. He and his squad waited for a bit when suddenly a small alarm went off _'What the hell?'_ thought Jacknil to himself as he saw how the Alien vessel was trying to Jam their systems, but he then noticed how they were Scanning the ship more than jamming

"Attention alien vessel, you are attempting to jam our systems, you may be doing so unintentionally, or are actually trying to jam our systems. Nevertheless, If you don't stand down this will be seen as an act of war against the Tau'ri Federation" Stated Jacknil over the SubComm

"Golden Hawk! Unknown vessel is powering up Weapons! Permission to engage!" Asked Hawk three, Jal'ka (Jaffa/Tokra). But at the same time the vessel started shooting some type of low level 'Laser', of Corse the F-302s where more than capable to doge the laser. But they were Unable to destroy a corvette.

"All Hawks Weapons Free!" Came over Jacknil

"Sir, The TFSF _El Mexican_ is on approach and requesting situation status"

"Hawk four, give me the _El Mexican"_

"And you're on"

"TFSF El Mexican, be advised the ship is designated Hostile and has attacked without provocation."

"Gold Hawk, TFSF _El Mexican_ here, understood. We are going to disable that ship"

While the alien Corvette was in a dogfight with the Tau'ri fighters the _El Mexican_ was moving in on their position preparing to fire Asgard beam _._ Only a few moments later the El Mexican Shot two Beams of white hot plasma at the Unknown ship crippling it.

 ** _Outer 'Flash' System, Mimbari spy ship 'Shining Star', 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

"Attention unknown vessel, This is Hawk Squadron of the Tau'ri Federation Space Force, I am Colonel Jacknil O'Hala, Please Identify yourselves" came over a rather male voice, "What should we do Mal'ek?" asked Jalka'k

"Are we in effective range of the neutron scanners?"

"Yes, we are"

"Disable the Strike craft and then Grapple one of them with us"

"At your command" as Jalka'k as he stepped back, turned around and pressed buttons on a counsle behind him, he was scanning the Human Strike Craft with the Neutreno scanners when a message from one of the fighters popped up

"Malka'k one of the fighters is contacting us... Which should be Impossible"

"Hmmm, lets here it"

"Attention alien vessel, you are attempting to jam our systems, you may be doing so unintentionally, or are actually trying to jam our systems. Nevertheless, if you don't stand down this will be seen as an act of war against the Tau'ri Federation" came over the same male voice...

Jalka'k looked at Mal'ek "What should we do?" asked Jalka'k

"We will disable one of the Strike Crafts with our energy weapons and then grapple it into hyperspace with us"

Jalka'k shook his head and said "Oh I hope you know what you're doing" Jalka'k then turned around and pressed a button firing the Main Mimbari energy weapon but to the Mimbaris surprise the strike craft where able to avoid the Energy beams being shot at them. This lasted for a couple more minutes when their ship suddenly shook violently

"In vailens name. What was that?!" sked a Panicking Jalka'k

"They just fired some type of energy weapon at us. No, in Vailens name, it was Super-heated _Plasma_ that was shot at us"

"Our Engines have been disabled, our weapon are all gone, what do we do?!"

"Get yourself together Jalka'k! We are worr-" was all Mal'ek was able to say before everything turned into whiteness and both of them where surrounded by humans in Dark blue Digitalized military Uniform with a Dark blue vest on, with P90s in their hands. Both Mal'ek and Jalka'k Stood their completely weid eyed. But the Humans Yelled "Hands up"" and "On the ground!" both of them quickly complied. Then one of the Humans came up to them and cuffed them both and then took Mal'ek By the arm and forced him up. Mal'ek looked left to see Jalka'k also being dragged off into the same direction as him.

 ** _Outer 'Flash' System, TFSF Golden Moon, 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

"Ma'am, enemy ship disabled. Detecting two life signs."

"Understood, Lieutenant Jim. Beam them onto our ship"

"Aye, Ma'am"

Colonel Halab, stood in the bridge looking out the window _Who is stupid enough to attack 'us' the God damned Tau'ri!?_ She thought to herself as she looked out of the window to see the Alien ship floating dead in space.

"Ma'am, security teams one and two confirm two Aliens onboard and they are bringing them to the brig"

"Alright, tell them that I am on my way to interrogate"

"I am sorry ma'am, Admiral Constantine wants to interrogate the prisoners. He is on his way right now, ma'am"

"God damned Constantine! Can I never interrogate anyone?" said Colonel Halab as she walked out of the bridge heading for the brig. Obviously Admiral Constantine was already there, with the Asgard Beaming tech, it didn't take long.

"Colonel, let's get started" said Constantine as he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Outer 'Flash' System, TFSF El Mexican, 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

Colonel Halab and Rear Admiral Constantine where on their way to the interrogation room where the Two aliens where being held when colonel Halab Asked "Why didn't we separate them?" they both stopped and Constantine looked at her and said "Because I don't want to explain to the Governor why the hell On of the two alien got a bunch of broken bones" Halab looked at him in fake shock "What?! Me brake their bones? How could you think I would do such a thing?" she lied, a very obvious lie. Constantine and Halab resumed walking until they reached the interrogation room and entered it. It was an unimpressive room a small window showing the darkness of space, in the corner a small plant pot with a sun flower in it, and a table with 4 chairs. The room was of course under watch by hidden security cameras "Merhaba, I am Rear Admiral Constantine and this is-" Was all The Admiral was able to say when Halab said "I am Colonel Halab"

The Admiral looked at her obviously annoyed "Any who, Let's start with who are you?" the two aliens obviously looked confused at each other "How do you speak the Warrior cast language?" one of them asked Constantine smiled and said "Oh we downloaded your language and created a Translation matrix which is translating everything you hear."

"But we were captured a mere hour ago!" the other protested

"Yeah true but-" the Admiral was cut off when Colonel Halab Interrupted "Could we please move on from small talk to actually interrogate them?"

"Yeah yeah, you and your 'Get to the point' life style"

"Ugh...Well then who are you?"

"I am proud warrior Jalka'k"

"I am proud warrior Mal'ek"

"Very interesting names, sounds very... Jaffa if you ask me"

"Which no one did Constantine?"

"From what we were able to get out of your computer systems I believe you call yourselves Mimbari? Right?"

The two aliens once again looked confused "yes" Jalka'k answered

"So why did you attack my fighters?" asked Halab

"Our races are in a Holy war which you started!" rudely answered Mal'ek

"Ah great! We might have another group of Ori here" complained Halab

"Ori? What are these Ori?" asked Jalka'k

"Well first I would have to explain ascension and then I would have to Explain the Alterran history and then I would have to explain the Tau'ri-Ori war which I won't" Admiral Constantine just looked at Colonel Halab in Fake disbelieve "really?" is all he said

"Well since my Colonel wont explain it I will" Said Constantine as he Started to explain what ascended beings are, how they gain power when people worship them, the Alterran-Ori war, the Tau'ri war, and the meaning of the word _Ori_ itself. the Admiral finished with waking up the half-asleep Colonel who most likely fell asleep one hour into the 'brief' history lesson "If these Ori wish to convert us to their Religion, and they are as powerful as you say they are, why haven't they attacked yet?"

"Oh that's simple, they are too far away to travel here in a reasonable amount of time. But they can create Super-Stargate"

"Super-Gates Constantine"

"I don't care Colonel"

"I know it is not my place to disturb you, but what is to become of us?" asked Mal'ek at that the Rear Admiral looked worried „well I suppose erase your memory and send you in an escape pod on your merry way into, I believe Narn? Controlled space"

 ** _Earth Alliance Destroyer Mac Fee, Solana Colony Shipyard_**

"Oh come on! He cheated!" Said an EarthForce Lieutenant as he threw down his cards. "Ahh don't spoil it Henry! Your just bad at this" Replied an EarthForce Ensign"I should have you all arrested for robbing me of my Canteen food." Lt. Henry said to the other three EarthForce Officers in the room "What? You lost it fair and square." Said Ensign Sam. But just then and alarm rang and a voice came over the Internal Comms "Battle stations! Battle stations! This is not a Drill! This is not a Drill! Battle stations!"

 ** _EA Destroyer Mac Fee's Bridge_**

"Whets the status of the Colony Defense Grid?" Asked Captain Cladson "Already down sir the defense fleet is on full retreat, Those Mimbari Ships are shredding us like cobweb!" Cladson didn't look optimistic as he said "Prepare to leave the shipyard, Maximum Thrust"

"But sir, we are still docked on!" asked his Second in Command Commander Adar

"Well then seal the airlocks and shoot the Shipyard ones!" He ordered the commander nodded and then programed the computer to shoot the Shipyard airlocks. And with heavy vibration which signified that the airlocks where destroyed the _Mac Fee_ Sped off into space heading for the Jump gate when Mimbari Weapons fire hit the Engines which caused an overload in the main systems basically disabling the ship. The captain now full of Fear on the inside Opened Internal Comms, one of the systems still active "Attention crew, I regret to inform you...a Mimbari Cruiser is heading for us. I just wanted t say it was an Honor serving with yo-" was all the Captain was able to say when the ship exploded into a million pieces.

 ** _TFSF Mandalors Sword, 2246, Solana system_**

The BC-304 _Mandalors Sword_ was scanning the system cloaked. The system appeared to house a Human Colony. From the Data they hacked off their computers they discovered that this was an Earth Colony and a Minor Shipyard with around 30 ships protecting it. Their sensors detected a small armada of around 154 ships in a Different type of hyperspace. And then only half an hour later 150 ships Came from Sub-Hyperspace. They quickly destroyed the Local Defense Grid and destroyed any ship they can get their hands on civilian or military, it didn't matter. They then started to destroy all satellites in orbit and then went into a stance for Orbital Bombardment, The _The Mandalors sword_ received about a dozen distress calls to anybody and everybody, literally, but most of them where taken down by the attacking fleet. But one got through to the _Mandalors Sword_

"Hello anyone? This is *Static*orn I am the chief of Poli*Static* on Solana Colony I*Static* Hear us please send*static*The Mimbari are attacking the Planet they already Bur*static* dozens of farms, hospitals military facility's we need Help ple*Static*" The Comms Officer looked at the Colonel "Sir what should we do?" The Colonel thought for a minute "Get me Theta Colony on the line tell em to pack medical and food supplies and Helm Prepare to de-cloak, tactical General Quarters and raise shields and charges weapons once de-cloaked. Everyone ready?" He Looked around "De-Colak!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for such a late update. Life got in my way.**

 ** _TFSF Mandalors Sword, 2246, Solana system_**

"De-Cloak!" Ordered Colonel Vostok commanding officer of the TFSF _Mandalors Sword._ Up on hearing the order all of the bridge crew got to work

"Sir, one of the Mimbari Ships is headed right for us" Said lieutenant Scrak

"Cool. Comms, I want to send them a message, but Scramble our voices so we sound in-human" Said Vostok with a big grin

"Done ready when you are, Colonel" said the Comms officer

"Attention Hostile alien vessels. This the Colonel Vostok of the Tau'ri Federation Space Force vessel TFSF Mandalor's Sword. We are here on a Humanitarian aid mission. If you fire on this vessel it wil be seen as an Act of war Against the Tau'ri Federation and its allies"

After a few moments of silence the Comms Officer notified him that the Mimbari are responding

"Unknown vessel, I couldn't care less if you were part of a federation and had allies. But this is a holy war. We must rid this galaxy of Humans, for they are a violent species and must be put down before they hurt others"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Vostok "Oh my God. You are very funny. For one minute there I thought that you want to commit Genocide" there was a small pause "Oh wait you do. Lucky for humanity The Tau'ri Will not stand by and let a species be wiped out. I will not stand for this Bullshit! Tactical Open fire, all weapons. Cut Comms!"

 **Mimbari Warship _Dragons Teeth_ , Solana System _2246_**

"Sir! A ship has just appeared on sensors! It is on an intercept course for the planet. It doesn't match any known Ship type" said a Mimbari by the name of Javik

"Hail them"

"No need they are hailing us, audio only. But that is not disturbing, what is disturbing is how they could send the Message on Mimbari Warrior cast Accent to us." Javiks commanding officer Kalnik just nodded

"Attention Hostile alien vessels. This the Colonel Vostok of the Tau'ri Federation Space Force vessel TFSF Mandalor's Sword. We are here on a Humanitarian aid mission. If you fire on this vessel it will be seen as an Act of war Against the Tau'ri Federation and its allies"

Kalnik Just laughed "Give me that alien ship"

"Yes sir!" after a few moments Javik nodded showing that he was done

"Unknown vessel, I couldn't care less if you were part of a federation and had allies. But this is a holy war. We must rid this galaxy of Humans, for they are a violent species and must be put down before they hurt others"

After what must have been a couple of minute's laughter irrupted on the other side of the channel

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed The alien with a deep voice "Oh my God. You are very funny. For one minute there I thought that you want to commit Genocide" there was a small pause "Oh wait you do. Lucky for humanity The Tau'ri Will not stand by and let a species be wiped out. I will not stand for this Bullshit! Tactical Open fire, all weapons. Cut Comms!"

Before Javik could as much as order the alien ships destruction His entire world went black only remembering to see something white melt thru the wall very fast and hit him.

 ** _TFSF Mandalors Sword, 2246, Solana system_**

The sight was a pleasant one. These Space Crusaders were easier pickings than Gou'auld Hat'aks. From the all mighty 154 ships only 20 Remain. Well five well place Mark 9 Gate buster bombs can do that to a fleet. There was an ever expanding field of debris. The Mandalor was moving in to wipe out whatever remain of the enemy fleet. One by one the Mimbari ships were destroyed by the Hot Plasma of the Tau'ri. Only one of the ships escaped. To that Vostok Frowned he wanted to avoid the rumor spreading about the Tau'ris existents. _Ugh... Well the Admirals going to kill me. I know it._

 **"** Helm Plot Course for Orbit and beam Relief supplies to the police HQ"

"Aye, sir" answered Lt. Scrak

 ** _Solana Colony, Police HQ, same time_**

"Huh that's... odd" Stated Kormorn Chief of Police on Solana Colony

"I know why wound they Stop firing?"

"Maybe they were forced to exit orbit?"

"Well Whatever it was I am just hap-" Was all one of his lieutenants was able to say before they all heard a loud whining sound and a bright flash of light and then a couple of boxes with English Markings such as Medical and Food. One of the officer's present took out his gun and approached on of the caches. He then opened the cache to find Medical and food supplies

"Well everyone, whoever it was I am sure as glad they sent these supplies. Ok people let's get this stuff to the survivors!" he ordered and as he watched officers and some surviving military staff he Wondered Thank God! I sure as hell hope those Boneheads got shred to hell. But who and how did these supplies get here?

 **Just added a bit more cuz nothing'. Could I ask of you to submit names for warships? Just put em in yar reviews or PM me. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_'Flash' System, 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

"He did what?!" asked Governor Price as she looked at her Subspace Communications screen with a completely shocked face

"Now I know Vostok was only supposed to observe, but he couldn't just sit by and-" Admiral Constantine was cut short by Price as she yelled "I don't care! It wasn't our war to start with!"

Admiral Constantine did his best not to send down some Black-Ops units and kill her as he said "They were Humans from Earth! Not kidnapped thousands of years ago by the Gou'auld. Those people on that EA Colony Came from Earth!"

"Yes and we are from Earth too, but not 'this' Earth so none of our goddamned problem!"

"Oh so we were supposed to sit by and let them destroy an entire Colony just cause we arent from here? That is the biggest amount of Bullshit I have ever heard!"

"Admiral, do I have to remind you that we need _At least_ four month to complete the Spaceport, and eight month for the planetary defense grid. In that time we can't afford to send more than ten ships outside of this system!"

"Governor" Constantine said bitterly "One ship was able to take out almost 150 Mimbari shps without losing more than 3.5% of their shields? So I don't see the danger."

"What if the Mimbari Send 8,000 ships? Not even 90 of our ships could hope to win against 8,000. We need to keep a low profile until our defenses are up and running"

"Don't worry, Vostok made sure there was only an audio Transmission and he scrambled his voice so it doesn't sound Human. Our plan is to pretend to be an alien Race known as the Tau'ri. Well It wasn't creative but it will do"

"Ugh, Fine but if I as much as see one Mimbari fleet headed here i will have your head for dinner, Price out" said Governor Price as she closed the channel. She took her Data-pad and a cup of Coffee and began reading the newest reports

 ** _'Flash' System, 2246, TFSF Death or Sorrow, Milky Way Galaxy_**

"How did that Daughter of a bitch get that job?" Cursed Constantine as Governor Price closed the Comm link. He walked out of his office and was heading for the Mess hall. On his way there Lieutenant Timathy announced over the speakers "General Quarters! General Quarters! This is not a drill! This is not a Drill! Admiral Constantine to the Bridge!" _Ah great_ thought Constantine as he rushed to the nearest elevator.

As he arrived the bridge was in a state of controlled chaos. Bridge crew where moving from one side of the bridge to the other, people where operating their terminals, and... Lieutenant Timathy was sitting in the Admirals chair!

"Lieutenant. My Chair" Said the Admiral to his Lieutenant

"Uh. Yes, sir. Just keeping it warm"

"Sure you were. So what's going on?"

"Several minutes ago five ships that are shaped as two giant X's over one another, appeared via unknown FTL into a system Three LY from us. They have launched fighters and are scouting the system"

"And so what? They are probably just some scout fleet"

"I thought so too until ten unknown ships appeared behind them and opened fire destroying one out of the 5 X shaped ships, the rest disappeared ,leaving their fighters stranded, and then reappeared at the edge of our system"

"Shit, have Thor's _Lightning, The Valhalla_ , and _Teal'cs staff_ intercept them"

"Aye, sir!" said the Lt. as he moved over to Comms

 ** _'Flash' System, Cylon Basestar, 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

Saying Caprica Was Angry was an understatement. This Ragtag fleet of her's used to be a fleet of 12 Basestars and two Resurrection ships, now only four Basestars and one resurrection ship remains. The last of the Cylons. The irony wasn't lost to Caprica, they were planning the total annihilation of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, but instead the Colonials found out and annihilated the Cylons in an surprise attack. In the first month of the war the Colonials launched an all-out Surprise attack against the Colony destroying it.

After the Destruction of the Colony and in fear of losing the resurrection Hub, they moved it from system to system further away from the Colonies, Caprica never knew what ever happened to them. At first the Colonials had the upper hand, since they outgunned, outclassed, and outnumbered the Cylons. But that caused them to become arrogant, The Cylons used this to outsmart the Colonies, but that didn't last.

After getting their shit together they, with an all-out assault, pushed deep into Cylon territories until the Cylons had to retreat out of there. As far as she knew only fifty new Basestars and almost 23 old ones survived. She had been on the run ever since. Almost every time they stopped to refuel or rest a Colonial Strike Force jumped in shot at them and jumped out. Almost half of her fleet was lost to these hit and run attacks. And just now she lost another Baseship the Colonial dogs! She needed to extract the Fuel in this system fast before the Colonials got to her.

 **Damn Son! A Chapter This soon! BSG in Babylon?! What a twist! Now some basic Info about how BSG Works in my story: Colonial Drive Range 2.5LYs, Cylon Drive range 4.9LYs, Hybrid Colonial/Cylon Drive range 9LYs. Cylon Systems are protected against Mimbari Jammers Because of their perfection of Ant hacking systems including EM emitters around Basestars to stop all signals from coming in if need be. But it also temporarily blinds any ship with in 2000KM. Ok Thxs for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_'Flash' System, Cylon Basestar, 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

"Caprica! DRADIS contacts! I am reading seven large ships, and various support ships" yelled another six from her post

"Launch the remaining Raiders, if we are going down then we are going to go out in a blast!" she stated with rage that would even give the Mimbari a Scare

"Wait a minute... I am not reading any Colonial OR Cylon IFF! They are unknowns!" Corrected the same six at the DRADIS

Caprica was shocked. _Unknowns? Dear God, what have I done?_ She thought dryly "cancel the missiles and get our Raiders into a Defensive formation, NOW!" she yelled with panic. Just then she noticed a transmission directed at the fleet from the Unknown ships with what appeared t be a language package, quickly accessing it and downloading the Language she played the message

"Attention unknown ships, this is Rear Admiral Constantine of the Tau'ri Federation, You are trespassing on Tau'ri space, Stand down your weapons and shields, land your fighters, and prepare your Flagship for boarding."

Caprica was conflicted, should she order her ships to stand down? Who were the Tau-Rai? And did he just say 'shields'!? Interrupting her thoughts Caprica managed to mumble out "S-S-Stand down. Now!"

A One momentarily stared at her and then replied "By your Command"

"Open a Channel to the Tau-Rai fleet's flagship" and with a nod from a five she said "Tau-Rai Fleet, we are standing down. We are a Cylon Military Refugee fleet one of the last I believe"

There was a minute's pause before the same voice of Constantine interrupted "Attention Cylon Refugee Fleet, Rear Admiral Constantine here, Due to Tau'ri law I am obligated to offer any help if possible. Do you require medical, Engineering, or Humanitarian Support?"

This completely shocked Caprica because she didn't expect help from the Tau-Rai this quickly, if any at all. But unfortunately at that very moment ten Battlestars and their Cruiser escorts Jumped into the system just a mere 2000KM outside of Long range weapons.

"Caprica! The Battlestars are on an intercept course with us! Orders?"

"Fall back into the system! And Hail those Tau-Rai!"

"Constantine here. What can I-" he said before someone obviously told him something since she could hear whispers. "Are those ships your Friends or your Hunters?"

"O-Our Hunters. Please help us!"

"Understood, Retreat into the system behind our Light Battlecruisers"

With that being said the Battlestar sized ships and its escorts went into an intercept course with the Colonial forces

 ** _'Flash' System, Colonial Battlestar Pegasus, 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

Nothing in Admiral Cain's training in the Colonial Navy could prepare her for the situation she was facing now. That Mother Frakking Cylon fleet she's been chasing finally stopped... at an Alien Colony. _'Great Just what I needed'_ she thought to herself. Whatever bullshit the Cylons fed them must have been good because seven Battlestar-sized Warships where bearing down on them. "Can someone get me a Gods damned Line to those ships!" she demanded

Then as if by a miracle her Comms Officer answered "Ma'am picking up a message directly at us." and with a nod from her she would hear the words that would shape the future

"Attention vessels from the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, Turn around now. This system belongs to the Tau'ri Federation, and the Cylons within are under our protection because of the Tau'ri Federation Refugee Act of 2021 section one _'All Sentient life, whether biological or technological, in need of assistance and not showing hostile intentions will be granted assistance'_ , Now Back the hell off!" shouted what must have been an rather old man at her.

The silence in the CIC was unusual. No one even muttered a word until Cain took the phone and yelled into it "Now listen up you Mother Frakker! These Frakking mother Frakker Cylons wanted to wipe out the Human race in a cowardly attack! We will not let them go unpunished! Because we are Colonials. SO SAY WE ALL!" and the entire bridge crew began cheering and yelling "SO SAY WE ALL!". Cain signified the channel be cut and then ordered "Set Condition one throughout the fleet and get me a Target lock on the nearest ship and then fire"

"Yes Ma'am!"

 ** _Death or Sorrow, 'Flash' System, , 2246, Milky Way Galaxy_**

 _'Why do 'I' have to do this shit?'_ Constantine though, After that really short conversation with the Colonials, their ships began to move forward towards the Cylons at full speed, which wasnt actually that much, and began targeting Constantine's smaller vessels. In only a few moments the fireworks began, Hundreds of Colonial Anti-Ship Missiles and Bullets were shot away from their mother ships, from the Cylon's and Colonial's Point of view they targeted vessels would be destroyed and when the first missiles detonated...

It completely shocked everyone when they haven't even been scratched. _'Now. Is our turn'_ thought Constantine with an Evil Smile he went to the Comms Station and took fleet wide "All ships. Fire Plasma weapons and Beam Autonomous Missiles (AM Missiles) close to the Enemy!"

The Darkness of space was quickly lighted up with the Bright hot Asgard Plasma lances as they passed to get to the Colonial Ships. Two Battlestars and three Cruisers were instantly destroyed. The armour of the Battlestars did very little to stop the Plasma from destroying the ships. And then fifty MA Missiles were beamed near their targets carrying mark Six Nuclear War heads.

These Missiles then sped to full speed and hit their targets destroying the remaining Escorts and Crippling five Battlestars including the Pegasus. The Remaining Battlestars then quickly retrieted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Sorry for posting this chapter 'a little' late. I just came out of a depression. And I am writing the sequel to Balaho Effect. So I got ma' hands full. But since so many people liked this story here it is.**

 **Oh yeah. I don't give a Frak if you can't see where my story is going. I could, if I wanted, make the Starship Enterprise appear and save the day.**

 _ **2246**_ , _**Vorlon spy ship, Cyrannus Cluster**_

The Vorlon sat there, intrigued by what happened. One Vorlon week ago 10 Battlestars and 15 Escorting Cruisers left the Cluster to Hunt their mortal enemy and the greatest experiment. The Cylons. Now they returned… or what's left of them anyway. The remaining three Battlestars headed for Scorpia Shipyards. The Vorlon now moved his ship closer to Scorpia when he noticed something strange. There was a blind spot in the vacuum. He couldn't read any background Radiation, as if a ship was blocking it. Using his forward Cameras he looked at that area expecting to see a ship.

Yet, found nothing. Obviously the Colonials noticed the same thing, because a raptor was just launched and was heading right there

 _ **2246, TFSF Howling Fury, Cyrannus Cluster**_

"Right, Chief why is there a Shuttle approaching us?" asked Colonel Smith of SG 5

"I don't now, sir. But according to this, we are Cloaked" Answered the Chief Engineer

"Wait, I know it. Space has a Background Radiation, I think we are blocking it" answered Cpt. Willy also in SG 5. Smith looked at the Chief and he said "It's possible let me just run a test" he said as he typed something onto the Holographic display.

"Yep, we are blocking a type of Background radiation. I can't seem to be able to let it thru"

"Well that sucks, we just made cloaking technology obsolete. What can we do?" asked Colonel Smith

"Well other than leave, it's De-Cloak and show ourselves"

"I have a question. Do we have an Asgard Core?"

"Uh, yes sir"

Smith had a big ass Smirk on his face as he said "Ok listen up. I want you to…" Smith explained his plan to the Crew. By the time he finished most of them had Grins on their faces. Those poor Colonials won't know what hit em'. Major Han also of SG 5 was at the Asgard Core synthesizing some clothing and armor, a fake alien language, and a Translator for it that will make them sound Inhuman.

"Colonel, do you copy?" asked the Major

"Yes, Major. Everything Ready?"

"Ok, Helms light speed out of here. Sensors use a type of wave the colonials will definitely detect. Engage!" with the orders given the Fury left at Light speed and headed for the outskirts of the system where it Decloaked and started scanning the local System with a type of Sensor wave that is like DRADIS. The minute the local Military vessel intercepted the sweep. It plotted a course that will put it on an intercept with the Fury

 _ **2246, Colonial Battlestar Apollo Zero, Intercept course with 'UFO'**_

Saying Commander Deva looked Nervous was an overstatement, oh no. She looked perfectly calm, but on the Inside she was panicking really hard. I mean come on its First Contact! The _Apollo Zero_ had intercepted a system wide DRADIS scan, a REALY powerful one. Since they are the closest vessel they headed there to investigate. What they found was nerve wrecking, a frakking honest to the Gods Alien Vessel.

"Time to intercept?" she asked the DRADIS operator

"11.2 minutes ma'am"

"Frak, anyone else here nervous?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm

"Yeah me" stated Colonel Torres

Those 11 minutes felt like a week to the Bridge crew of the BS Apollo Zero's Command crew. As the Gigantic Battlestar slowly closed onto the Alien starship. Meanwhile at Picon Fleet Command, all 'Hades' was breaking out, as Operators, Admirals and Commanders scrambled to get everyone ready. No one expected redeployment after the Second Cylon war so soon, so most personal where somewhere off partying the genocide of their enemies.

But surprisingly everyone on the Apollo was calm as heck.

"Entering Wireless range" stated the Wireless officer

"Ok send the following message: Attention unknown alien vessel, if you can understand me, we are sending a first contact package. Please identify yourselves in the next hour" Sated Deva

"What if they shoot at us?" asked Torres

"Then we simply destroy the corvette"

Twenty antagonizing minutes had passed and nothing happened. That is until they sent a message back in perfect Caprican

" **Human Warship, This is Colonel Smith in Command of the Tau'ri Federation Space Force Starship Howling Fury, We come in peace and are looking forward to…** " you could hear in the background as another Deep voice whispered something to the Colonel " **Oh this will complicate things** " he said

"I am sorry what?" Asked Deva

" **I was just informed, one of your fleets violated our territories and laws by following a Cylon refugee fleet into our territories and attempting to destroy it. The Admiral known as Cain was recovered and, to be straight with you my government is now considering blowing up your suns** "

Ok, now everyone was truly shocked. _'Can't wait to find out why Cain had to open fire on mother frakking ALIENS!?'_ Deva thought to herself as she said "Well, its common knowledge that Cain is Kinda off the edge, after she found out her… lover was a Cylon spy… who killed like, twenty Marines before someone shot that Cylon Bitch."

Obviously not convinced the Alien said with strange Calm " **Let's get this straight, not only did most of your navy know this Cain fella is Insane, but also gave her command of an entire fleet?** "

Realizing her mistake Deva quickly changed the discussion "Well, Cain or not. I think we should meet, face to face" she asked hoping to steer the conversation away from Cain's mistakes

" **Unfortunately, Human atmosphere is harmful to our species, we do have a number of Combat Zero-Grav suits with us, so yes I could visit your ship.** " He said making it obvious he was going to say 'But…'

"But…?" deva asked

" **But, I am not so sure I am allowed to. Under normal circumstances Cain's actions, Insane or not, would be seen as an act of war. But since this is first contact… you get the Idea** "

"I really understand but if we don't meet and only talk over a phone, nothing's going to get do-"was all Deva was able to say before Five Battlestars, Three Warstars, and twenty cruisers jumped 70,000 Km behind her own Battlestar

"ma'am, priority message, set ship to Condition One and prepare to engage the enemy. Admiral Nagala's orders" stated the Wireless officer with more fear than shock

"What enemy? This is Gods Damned Second Contact with an alien race! We now next to nothing about them!" argued Deva more to herself than anyone else she looked menacingly at the bridge crew

"They want Condition one? They can have it. Set the ships to condition one, I want firing solutions on the closest Colonial ship, arm Nukes, and Ready KEW." She looked around the room waiting for someone to stand up and arrest her for treason… but none did "I said now!" she yelled, snapping a lot of people into battle mode. This has become the tipping point in Devas Career, for years she has been pissing off the people because she's always questioned her orders and decides if they are ethically doable, unfortunately this has caused her to be stuck at the Rank of Colonel and only recently ,in the 2nd Cylon war, been promoted to Commander, but still due to her refusal of a promotion and the harsh Commander she served under she became depressive and turned to drinking.

But not today, today she would rather die than firing on that tiny lightly armed vessel

"Ok, put us between our ships and the Alie-… Tau-Rai ships. NOW!"

 _ **2246, Earth, Earth Alliance HQ**_

"So let me get this straight, 2 days ago 150 Mimbari warships attacked Solana Colony, destroyed the defenses, forced us to flee, and bombarded the planet. Only to be destroyed by a super nuke that someone shot at them? Am I getting this right?" asked president Elizabeth levy

"Yes ma'am. That is the only logical possibility, unless them being beamed out is realistic" replied her intelligence officer

"So there is an unknown race that has nukes capable of destroying 150 'Mimbari' warships with some nukes. Next I will know that there are unknown Hostile aliens with gigantic battleships" she said jokingly

"Actually…"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" she said throwing her hands into the air

"Well, ma'am you may draw comfort that they are technologically inferior to us…" that got her attention, then she got an Idea "Is there any way we could bait one of their ships to the Mimbari frontlines?"

"Well, they appear to use an unknown type of FTL, but I suppose yes"

"Very well, try to contact them one last time, if that fails. Introduce them to the Mimbari and make sure there is a…. Incident" she said knowing that he knows what to do.

 _ **Oi! Thanks for reviewing!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Higher plain of Existence, Babylon 5 universe**_

A Human looking woman with bright red hair, and a golden dress was walking down a dirt road in the middle of a dark forest. She kept calling for anyone who was here. But nothing happened, she continued to walk this lonely road, until she heard a new voice. The voice belonged to a being much less powerful than herself and in some type of suit.

Exited she asked "Hello! Who are you?"

"I am Rocksh of the Vorlon Empire, how are you here?" he answered

"Me? Oh I ascended a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away on the Alterran Colony world of Avalon"

"Avalon? If I remembered correctly wasn't that a Mythological Human City?" he inquired

"Oh really? I guess we couldn't keep our mouth shut. Even in a different Universe we Alterrans still mess around with Human Mythology "she said with a little sarcasm

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Oh I am not from this universe"

"That is not possible"

"Oh yes it is sweet heart, Deal with it"

she said as she turned around. She started walking again into the Darkness, on her walk she suddenly felt ten stings into her neck and immense pain, quickly she pulled up an Alterran Class Mark 84 Ascended Shield and the pain stopped. Looking for the perpetrator, she found ten of those Vorlons, who all attacked her at once. In rage she sent hundreds of shockwaves of pain towards the Vorlons Nearly Killing them. She then established a Time dilation device around them, slowing time down inside so that a second in there means 100 human years. Now free from attack she sent the Vorlons from where they came from.

But on her way transporting the Vorlons she saw things that disgusted her.

She saw the aftermath of the Shadow-Vorlon war, everywhere she looked death and destruction, Murder and corruption. Only in some places was it peaceful. She looked at Terra, and saw the middle ages of Earth, She looked Beyond into the Ori Galaxy and found it empty not one Ori there but the remains of a great Ascended battle. She returned the Vorlons to their home world and warned the rest by saying

"Heed my warning, if Any of you even try to ascend again I will turn them into Dust"

From that day on she was known as the Guardian by the Vorlons. There was peace and quietness in the Higher Plains of existence for another 2000 years, until 'It' ascended. It sent shocks of destruction and chaos throughout the Plains. The Guardian immediately destroyed it and sent it back in pieces to Z'ha'dum. For the Next 100,000 trillion years none shall be seen. Time continued as if nothing happened and there was peace and quiet again, Until Guardian felt a disturbance in the Plains, as if an entire solar system was transported into this universe.

When she investigated she found Terrans, not EA Humans, But Terrans from Terra. And they appeared to have the knowledge of both Asgard and Alterrans. She did her best to hide them from the Vorlons and Shadows but it would be a waste of time. Only a few days later she felt a second shock wave as if Entire systems were being teleported into this universe. She investigated and found 12 worlds, their colonies, and their creations. The creations where being exterminated by the Humans of the 12 worlds. But she saw some of them got to the Terrans, they were safe. For now. She would do everything she could short of frying the Galaxy to help them.

 _ **2246, Warstar Andromeda, Cyrannus Cluster**_

Admiral Frank was not a happy man. The Battlestar Apollo Zero was standing in the way of his fleet, ordering them to stand down. Actually two of the five Battlestars and a Warstar joined the Apollo Zero, standing in between the alien vessel.

"Someone get me a line to the Apollo. Now!" he ordered, and not twenty seconds later someone told him he had a line

"Commander Deva, join this formation and prepare to board the Xeno ship!"

"Sir, with all due respect, that's bullshit. We fired first, they retaliated. It's our fault. I am just trying to save whatever diplomatic relations we can establish with them"

"That doesn't matter, orders are orders. You will follow them or I will have you removed"

"Please go ahead and try!"

"Attention, colonel. I am promoting you to the Rank of Commander, Remove Deva and take Command."

There was a small pause before Colonel Torres responded "Thank you, sir. But I must decline your offer for a Promotion. Devas right, We can't just go around shooting people. That's wrong."

"I will have both of your heads for this!"

"Sure you will" responded Torres before the line went dead

"Get me firing solutions on the… Rebel ships…" quite a few people looked at him before continuing, but suddenly the door blew to reveal strange Marines in some type of Combat armor, firing… Electricity from snake shaped guns, the entire Command deck was neutralized in a matter of seconds. Two of the boarders were Captain Willy and Major Ham of SG 5

" _ **Sir, this ship has been secured, all other boarding parties have reported that they have either met little to no resistance. We got em' with their pants down sir.**_ " One of the strange marines said in a deep voice and a strange language to another

" _ **Hmm, yes. Contact the Apollo Zero. Tell them we have everything under control**_ " Said another one, and with the Intergalactic signature for a yes, the strange marine nodded and went to the wireless station.

 _ **2246, Apollo Zero, Cyrannus Cluster**_

"Ma'am, we are receiving a transmission from the Warstar Andromeda again, it's on an open channel." Said the Wireless officer

"ugh, let's hear it" Deva said with disgust

" _ **Attention all vessels, Captain Wik'lly Speaking. Warstar Andromeda secured. All Colonial warships surrender now.**_ " Came a very deep voice.

One by one, all the loyalist warships reported that Tau-Rai had taken over, and that they had surrendered. Until all remaining warships where under Rebel control.

"Ma'am, The Tau-Rai wish to meet on one of our Battlestars." Informed the Wireless officer

"Tell them the can meet us on the Apollo Zero"

"Aye ma'am"

With the request permitted a strange cylinder like shuttle left one of the Tau-Rai's fighter pods. It headed straight for the Andromeda Zero's starboard flight pod. Where three squads of Marines, and Colonel Torres waited. The Strange Craft then started to deaccelerate so fast that it should have killed the inhabitants of the shuttle. The shuttle, turned 180 degree, as soon as it entered the Bay and showed off its ramp that, as soon as given the green light, opened to reveal five strange Marines, in strange armor, and with strange weapons.

One of them stepped forward and introduced himself as Colonel Smith and said

" _ **Take me to your leader**_ "


	9. Chapter 9

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **Theta Colony, Flash System, 2246**_

Governor Price was reading a rather interesting suggestion, apparently someone suggested building a giant spherical space station-City which is basically a mini planet inside of a Energy shield Bubble, that has a radius of 70 KM and is around 95 KM long, and is armed to the teeth, with Asgard Plasma Weapons, ancient Drones, missile tubes, Gigantic Railguns and their point defense counter parts.

It's supposed to have the most advanced Sensor arrays they have, a Hybrid Alterran-Asgard Energy Shield, and a Dimension Drive. 'Wait what? A Dimension drive?' Price thought she then remembered the report Dr. Mckay submitted with the complete scan of the thing with the new (at the time) Asgard-Alterran hybrid Hand held sensors.

He suggested building some mining drones and then placing a time dilation device in system slowing time down to 50 years per second so the drones have all the time they need to build it, Price wasn't that sure about the Idea. Especially about the part where they destroy the system were Theta Colony is, to stop anyone from getting our tech.

She sighed as she opened a Comm link to Admiral Constantine "Constantine, take a look at this." She said as she sent him the report/suggestion

"Hmm, seems interest- WHAT?! Were supposed to blow up the system?!" he yelled as he got to the part with the Destruction of the system.

"What do you think? I for one say we go for it. Because the station can house around 900 Million people, it's going to be around some resource rich systems, everything we might need is in there, hell, there's even a ZPM plant, drone plant, dry-docks, Everything. Our resources here are getting thin, and the population is booming, we are at 700 thousand and raising. We need that station."

"Hmmm, two things, first I will need to think about it. I will contact you when I have come up with a decision. Second, a dimension Drive? I thought it was called a reality Drive. And- Huh? Oh I have to go Constantine out" said Constantine as the Comm line cut. Price looked at her office on Theta Colony and thought 'York Town Could do for the station. Or Babylon… Babylon Prime' _(_ _ **That's a vote, should the Gigantic copy of Yorktown from Star Trek be called Yorktown or Babylon Prime**_ _)_ her thoughts were disturbed as she was Beamed via Asgard Transporter from her office to…

An Asgard Mother ship?

 _ **Mimbar, Grey Council Planetary Chambers, 2246**_

The room was dark, very dark. Then one spot light opened up to revile an Anla-shok, a young one at that. Then another spotlight lit up to revile a Warrior Cast Satai by the name of Mar'tok.

"Alyat Than'kor, I see you have arrived as we instructed of you to do so."

"Of course Satai Mar'tok."

"We have a mission for you. Twelve Mimbari Hours ago, we lost contact with a large attack fleet consisting of Sharlin-Class Cruisers near a Human Colony which was extremely close to Dark Ones old staging area."

"And you want me to investigate what happened to them?"

"Exactly. There are two possibilities I can come up with. One, the fleet has been destroyed by Dark One forces, or Two, The lost communications systems. We wish you to investigate this."

"As you wish Satai." Than'kor said as he bowed and turned to leave. Once he left Satai Delenn spoke up "Mar'tok, we all know what destroyed those ships. It wasn't the Dark ones and it most certainly was not the Humans. It was an Alien Race that frowns upon our… Campaign of Justice… against the Humans. But we all know why they intervened."

"Once again Delenn, I didn't know that the Fleet-Alyat would open fire on the Vermin's colony"

"We agreed that their civilian colonies wouldn't be touched"

"Once again Delenn. I didn't know he had such a resent against the Humans. I knew he … Disliked … Them. But not to that degree"

"Be careful Mar'tok, you are walking a fine line between War Crimes and Justice"

 _ **Caprica, Caprica city, Colonies of Kobol Presidential office, 2246**_

President Richard Adar, of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, or commonly referred to as the Colonies, was reading through the report which showed the statues of the Economy which was moving to a war time production to prepare to conquer the Alien menace which identified itself as the Tau'ri. He was reading how in five years they could produce fifty of the New Warstars, a hundred Battlestars, and countless support ships, when he suddenly disappeared in a bright flash of light and a loud musical whining noise.

Adar found himself in a Dark Grey room sitting in a metal chair in front of a metal table and another Metal Chair. It fascinated him how Human, yet how alien the design looked, but his fascination was cut short as a being in a Dark Green Combat/Encounter suite entered the room. It went to the table and handed him a folder. The being then said " **Read** " in a metallic monotone voice, speaking perfect Caprican.

Adar opened the file and began to read, when he suddenly stopped and looked at it. "What is this?" Adar asked

" **Your surrender. Cant ya' read?** " it replied

"Of course I can read! You want me to hand over the rightful Colonial Government to these… These Pathetic rebels! You know I will never sign this!"

" **Of course ya' will. Or we'll have to Beam your wife into Space.** "

"Be-Beam?"

" **Oh yes. Then the closest person to her, then the next and the next and the next until not one poor soul is left on Caprica"**

"You're bluffing, you can Beam me or what not here. But you wouldn't dare to kill Billions of Human lives"

" **Do you want to test that?** "

"I-I Will not sign this!" he said firmly

" **Bad choice** " then suddenly Adar's wife appeared in a bright flash of light right behind him, she had a puzzled look on her face and then suddenly a scared one when she saw the alien.

"Richard what's going on" she asked with fear

"It's alright, don't panic. Everything's going to be-"he was cut short when the alien said " **President Richard Adar of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Do you accept your immediate and unconditional surrender? Or do you want to see every signal Human on Caprica, your family included, be beamed into space** "

 _ **-Line Breaking-**_

 _ **So yeah. It took a while to write this because, I had to re-write it TWICE, the first two ones were going to include some… Illogical… things. And when I re-read it before posting it, I found it to be pathetic, like that one story I wrote and took down that included a Dimension police, Halo, Babylon 5, and Stargate. The plot was complete garbage and poorly written. That's how I felt about the first two Re-writes of this chapter.**_

 _ **Also, really vote on the name of the station I can't make the damned decision. Yorktown or Babylon Prime? Both sound cool, but damn it I can't decide!**_

 _ **-:Teaser:-**_

 _ **Earth, Stargate Command, Cheyanne Mountain, Tau'ri Federation, 2029**_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you for coming at such short notice." Said the Two Star General Mitchel, to the five other people in the SGCs conference room

"Yes, we would like to know why you called us."

"Well, Brigadier general Hayley will explain."

"We sirs, at 0900 two days ago we received a distress signal from Theta Colony. As soon as that happened I contacted Admiral Constantine, who is in command of the fifth fleet, and told him to respond, since he was the closest, as soon as he arrived we lost contact. When a passing Free Jaffa Nation Ha'tak went to investigate they didn't find the system"

"They didn't find the system?" asked a representative of the Tau'ri Federation Intelligence agency (TFI)

"Yes, when they arrived at the coordinates there was nothing but the emptiness of space"

"How is that possible?" asked The Secretary of Defense for the Tau'ri Federation

"We don't know sir. But, we speculate that they may have jumped the system into another Reality, due to the present newly labeled Omega-Alpha particles present"

"Yes. That's all good and fine, but how the hell did the Lucian alliance get their hands onto such technologies?" asked Gen. Mitchel

"Well That I can answer. Partly." Said the Representative of the TFI, he sighed and continued "Well, two month ago, we received reports that the Lucians got their bloody hands on some abandoned Furling tech. Initial reports suggested that it was a Heavy Tactical Nuke, but later reports reviled it to be a sensor array, that scans other realities."

"How the Hell did they manage to weaponize it?" Asked Mitchel

"That, sir, is beyond us right now."

"Do we at least have a viable defense?" asked the Secretary of defense

"No sirs"

"Well Shit" said Mitchal


	10. Chapter 10

**Theta Colony, Administrative Building's Meeting room…..**

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen, for arriving at such a short notice" Began Agent Mago'lo (Tokra/Tau'ri) before taking a small breath and continued with "As you all know today at 0900 a small terrorist cell, known as Ghosts, detonated a bomb at Theta Prime's third Police Station. This has been only a small attack in a series of big ones. Estimates show that they will only grow bolder with their attacks if we don't do something. So I suggest Establishing the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Department or simply S.H.I.E.L.D. They will be a Branch of The Local TFI Group specialized in Espionage and Ant-Terrorism" finished Mago'lo before looking at all the attendants. General Tony raised his hand, so that Mago'lo notices that he has a question. Obviously Mago'lo noticed it because he quickly said "Sir?"

"Well, for one I find it to be a rather good idea. And for two, are you copying the Avengers?"

"Uh, I may have taken small ideas from them, but not copying. For example there won't be any Heli-carriers and superheroes"

"Right" Finished Tony

"Right, well I say we give it a go" said Constantine

"Hey, we can't vote on it! Governor Price is not here!" Argued Sgt. Farq

"Oh come on who cares. She would probably vote on it anyways" countered Tony

"We don't know that!" Counter-Countered Farq

"Alright, Alright. We will wait for Price" there was an awkward silence as nobody did anything.

"Okay that's it I am calling her" Stated Tony as he went to the Room's Inter-Com and Said "Governor Price do you Copy?" his inquiry was met with silence "Governor Price. Do. You. Copy?" he asked a little bit more annoyed then he switched the Comm-link to contact the Head of Security "Major Archer Do you copy?"

"Archer here. How can I help you sir?"

"Please Locate Governor Price"

"One second sir… And she is in… Wait that's got to be wrong…"

"What is it?"

"It says right here she isn't even on the bloody planet!"

"What?!"

"I will order a Full scale search sir. Don't worry"

"Okay. Activate winter contingency"

"Aye, sir!"

General Tony turned to meet the very interested gazes from his colleges

"What's going on?" asked Constantine

"Price is missing"

"What?!" asked Farq

"I don't know where she is, Security is about to launch a search any minute now."

"Well we can only hope she is all right!"

* * *

 **Earth, EarthForce HQ…**

General Stral of the 21st Army division was currently reading a comic when the assistant of the president Levy told him that he may enter the room where the president was currently at. A soon as he entered the room he saluted her and then went ahead and sat down once he was sitting Stral reviled two star maps that he had copied on paper for some reason

"General Stral what is this?"

"As you can see Madam President, these two Star Maps are similar, only difference is that this one has another system in it."

"Excuse me?"

"Look closely… Right Here and here"

"I don't See anything just the two… wait a minute… My God, that star system isn't on that map but is on this one. How old are these maps"

"This one, to my right is five years old. While, this one on my left is 3 Month old. Its not even ours. This was curtesy of the Makrab."

"I want you to assemble a small fleet and investigate that new system. It couldn't have just popped into existence"

"Very well ma'am." Stral said as he exited the room. As soon as he was outside Levy called in the representative of EA intelligence, said Agent came in to her office within 20 minutes and went ahead, sat down and asked "What is thy biding my queen?"

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Hehehe, yes"

"Idiot. Anyway How goes your attempts at contacting the two new Alien races?"

"We were unfortunately only able to contact one of the two races"

"Okay, what are they called?"

"The Tau'ri"

* * *

 **Meanwhile on an unknown Asgard Mothership…**

"Greetings Governor Price, I am Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. I bring you greetings from the Asgardian High Council and Odin himself"

"What?" Said a Shocked Price

"I have taken the curtesy of hacking your systems. Even though you use Asgard Encryption, you don't use it to its fullest."

"Okay, so At least I don't have to explain how we have your Tech and How we got here"

"Indeed, but I would have asked you if it weren't for an Ascended being that came to me and informed me of your situation."

"An Alterran?"

"Yes, I have come to render, aid to the Tau'ri"

"Yes but you must still be busy with the replicators"

"No, in fact our Replectors never Malfunctioned like yours did. Thus we were able to, as you Humans say, Bomb the Goa'uld back into the Pre-Historic age,"

"That explains the Lack of Goa'ulds in this Reality"

"How Many ships will you send us?"

"After reviewing your Historical Data and your Thor's personal notes. Odin and the High Council have decided to Grant you Two Asgard Task Forces"

"And that's How many ships?"

"150 Ships for each Task Force"

"Now That is a lot of ships. I just have a question? Could you Help us with Project Yorktown"

"How would I help if I didn't assist in its construction? Maybe I could install some more Advanced Asgard systems. With the Council's approval of course"

"Thor I think we are going to achieve a great many things"

"Indeed"

* * *

\- SGCSGCSGC/B5B5B5 -

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading, Reviewing, Favoring, and Following me and this Story!**

 **-:Teaser:- The New Tollan Council -:Teaser:-**

 **Mass Effect universe, Tollan Navy Vessel The Sun…**

If anyone were to watch the security camera of the port Cargo bay they would have seen that the space in the cargo bay was starting to swirl and move until its stopped and a bright light just like an Asgard Transporter shone. Once the light was gone there was Just one man standing in the Cargo Bay. That Man was Jack Harper AKA The Illusive Man…

 **For the people that dont know, The New Tollan Council is a Stargate/Mass Effect Fic I am working on. It is also partly the Reason I dont update this story that often...**


End file.
